Terminator 2029: Hostages
by MovieBoy
Summary: Kyle, Kara and Derek head back to the factory for unfinished buisness, but run into trouble!


**Terminator 2029: Hostages**

**Chapter 1**

**Kara walked through the long base, filled with Tech-Com troops. The long hallway ahead was now empty. No one dared come here, except those of great significance to the Risistance. She felt so bad for Kyle Reese, one of the soldiers. He was only eight when the bombs fell. He was so lonely. He had never had a woman in his life before. Kara did feel something for him though. She loved him, and it was deep as blood. She would have to let him go though. If she was going to keep her family alive, she would.**

**She came to a steel door, with two men in front of it: her brothers, James and Stephen. "Hey guys, how's mom and dad"?**

"**They're fine. You"?**

"**I'm good". She walked through the door, to find her dads HQ. There were four people. John Connor, her father, Kate Connor, her mom, Cameron, one of the reprogrammed terminators, and Sarah Connor (or Fingers), her sister. Fingers was named after her grandmother, the Infamous Sarah Connor the First. The woman who knew about the horrible future and trained John to lead in it.**

"**Oh, Kara"! Fingers ran and hugged her older sister. She was only two years younger. She was highly attractive, had red hair, like her mom, blue eyes, and was strong as nails. Her father looked at her. "Are you ok, Kara? What happened at the factory"? **

"**Some T-1000's are already made. We can get rid of them but we need demolition support and a commando squadron". John thought for a second.**

"**Katherine. Gather squads Omega, Alpha, and the Elite Commandos. Tell them that they're to destroy the T-1000's and demolish that factory. Kara, you'll be the Commander". Kara nodded. Cameron walked to John, whispering in his ear. Kara was beginning to get suspicious of her.**

**Chapter 2**

**23: 00 Hours**

**Kyle and his man crawled through the skulls, the HK tanks lurking above. They crept over debris and ruble, the tank firing shots everywhere. The assault on the machines wasn't going to smooth. They were on assignment to help with the fight. Kyle and his man ran behind a car, only to be trusted away by an HK. They jumped off a ledge, landing beside a hobo caught in the crossfire and one of their men with a mounted chaingun. The HK hovered above them shortly, then flew off. Kyle and his man continued their course, slipping by the other soldier.**

**The HK tanks from afar looked like giant T-1's. The shots of plasma exploded in the background. Shots flew by the men's faces as they sat in a corner made of rubble. Kyle grabbed a grenade from his backpack and armed it, the tanks spotlight looming toward them. Kyle tossed the grenade right into the tanks trail. The tank ran over it. Kyle's man tried tossing another, but her infared signature alerted the tank, shooting at her instantly. She exploded on the rays impact. Kyle winced. His charge went off, causing the tank to explode. Kyle got up and ran to a school bus, dodging the flames. A car stopped to pick up Kyle. He dived for the drivers seat. He quickly adjusted and drove off, the HK stalking them, shooting bolt after bolt of plasma. Kyle's car kept jerking, up and down over bumps.**

**The HK shot a well placed round. The explosion sent the car tipping and flying into another pile of cars, the man on the turret at the back killed on impact. Kyle was stuck under another one of the men. The flames from the car came to his face. He yelled, the pain searing.**

"**Hey, get some help"! Another resistance fighter grabbed him and yanked him out. "Thanks. That was close".**

"**Join the club". The man passed Kyle a hat.**

"**Connor told us to give one to whoever we found". Kyle pulled off his helmet and slapped on the cap. He looked behind him, an Hunter-Killer was coming. The five men ducked behind a pile of rubble. The Kyle knelt down, plasma rifle in hand, his eye on the digital scope, ready to snipe it as it passed. It turned to head to the fight.**

"**Let's go" They went through the hatch and down the stairs. They stepped through the sewer, on their way to the base. It had to be underground, or the infiltrators would get through. They went down the two flights of stairs. Kyle knocked on the door.**

"**Reese. EN384". The guard looked through the door,**

"**Right. Let him in". Kyle came in and pet the two dogs. They licked his hand affectionately. He walked over to a desk and put down his hat. He walked away and looked through the tunnel. Kids in poverty, homeless, taking shelter here. A boy had a toy gun in his hands. "Pewsh, Pewsh"! Kyle shot a pretend shot at him. He continued his walk down the hall. An old man using a dog gate for privacy. Two girls watching an old television on fire. A man rushing down the hall. Screams, tears, whimpering. All sounds of his childhood. He sat down in his usual spot. He took out his photo of John's mother. Suddenly, the dog's started barking. "Terminator, Terminator"! Children ran away so calmly. Men fell, women flew. People burned. One of the T-800's shots lit an explosion. Kyle was on his chest now, looking up to see the photo burning. He watched it smoulder, the photograph wrinkling up like a shrivelled piece of paper. He looked back down the hall. A hulking body with red eyes stared at him. Kara ran up with the squad."Get up Kyle. Come on! We have to go do the mission now"!**

"**No! Derek!" He yelled. Kyle wouldn't go without his brother.**

"**He's with us! Come on"!**

**Chapter 3**

**Kara ran down the hall with Kyle. Derek, Sumner, Barnes, Billy, John, James, Stephen, the Elite commando's, and a few terminators joined and followed. She came to the front of the base, went up the stairs, out the hatch, and into the rubble piles, fleeing the massacre behind them. She looked up carefully. Three HK's were hovering two miles away, with the Skynet triangular building 20 miles to the east. Kara faced her troops. She whispered to them.**

"**Three HK's, Twelve O'clock. Stay to the right. No fire unless fired upon first. If so, head for the secret entrance and retreat". They slowly opened the hatch and crawled out, running as quickly as they could while crouched. They slithered between each junk pile, dodging two HK's gazes. Kara looked around the next corner. The HK's were going to infrared. Kara looked back. Kyle and Derek were right behind her. Kyle looked up. He thought the HK's saw him. He ran out into the clearing.**

"**Kyle"!!!!!! Kyle shot two blast from his rifle, one at each HK. They swooped down at shot four blasts at him as well.**

"**Kyle"!!!!!! Derek ran out. He couldn't see his brother. He shot at the HK's. Two others ran out to help. John yelled.**

"**No"! Kara and the rest watched. Kara looked at the others.**

"**We have to take an alternate route".**

"**But Kyle, Derek, Billy-". John looked.**

"**No, Kara, we help our men"!**

"**We can't help them now". As she said that at T-600 appeared. John and the others reluctantly ran around the other side of the pile of rubble. Derek kept calling his brothers name. He turned around. There in front of him was a terminator. It grabbed Derek by the neck and knocked him unconscious.**

**Chapter 4**

**Kara and John led the team forward to the factory. She felt horrible about leaving those four behind, especially Kyle. They were deep in Topanga Canyon now. She looked ahead. The door to the factory was at least ten stories high. Last time they went in, they took a sewer tunnel, but Terminators would be guarding it now. Suddenly, they heard some metal clank. They picked up their rifles. They all had their fingers on the triggers. Someone turned the corner. It was Kyle. Kara ran up and hugged him."How'd you get away"?**

"**The HK's blasts caused a fire, so I hid behind it. HK's couldn't see me in Infrared".**

"**And Derek". Kyle hung his head.**

"**No". Kara broke into tears.**

"**I'm so sorry, Kyle". She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He felt so much better around Kara. Kara quickly backed away before her dad could turn and see her. One very difficulty captured T-800, Cameron, and four T-600's started punching the door. It came down in thirty or so seconds. **

**John looked at his daughter. "We'll get our men". Kara nodded.**

**The team gathered together and head off on their mission.**


End file.
